Not So Secret
by Ileana Mackenzie Collins
Summary: Barbara and Dick are engaged. Wally spills out of turn, per usual.
1. Chapter 1

Barbara opened her eyes to the sun glinting off her finger. She smiled. The ring was simple, as she never was someone who craved extravagance. A silver band dividing into two, each studded with small diamonds, that meets back at the center with another diamond but princess cut. The rock was fairly small - just enough, she had said - but still worth a lot of karats and even more money. Dick had made some lame joke that it's a representation of the amazing person she was inside in addition to how beautiful she was outside, to which, of course, Barbara had laughed at.

Dick. Her smile grew wider. Her fiancé. Soon-to-be husband.

Suddenly, her moment was destroyed by the constant vibrating of her phone. Grunting, she snatched it off the nightstand.

 _8 missed phone calls from Zatanna. 2 from her dad. 6 from Artemis. 36 text messages and 167 other notifications from various people._ She scrolled down, concerned. Has she missed something? Her coms didn't go off. _All from either the League, the Team, or their respective families._

She sat up, feeling the oncoming headache, and glared at the sleeping figure beside her. Usually, she'd let him be, knowing it's a rarity for any of them to get any semblance of peace in bed. But not today. She's not going to deal with this alone.

Barbara got into position and pushed Dick off the bed in a loud crash, dragging a few pillows and half the blanket with him. Almost immediately, he sat up, sleep in eyes while rubbing the arm that had harshly kissed the floor. "Ow!" He accused.

Barbara ignored the fact the she was mostly naked and very cold on the bed and affixed Dick with a trained Batglare. "Ow? You said we were going to keep this quiet for now!"

"We are!" Dick was suddenly alert, triggered by the death stare he was receiving. And thankfully immune to.

"Then what do you call this?" Barbara shoved her phone in his face. Dick grabbed it as it continued vibrating. He scrolled through the notifications, all of which contained the same message: Congratulations!

"Fuck," the young man muttered under his breath.

Barbara crossed her arms, secretly trying to prevent shivering. Had they forgotten to turn the heater? "Well, I was very sure you were with me last night so how did this get out?"

"Fuck," Dick swore again, running a hand through his hair. "Wally may have asked how it went and I may have replied that you said yes."

Barbara's jaw unhinged in exasperation. "Oh my god. Are you actually pulling the puppy dog eyes on me right now?"

* * *

 **Random plot bunny. May or may not extend to more than a one-shot. To be decided.**


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara played with the ring with her thumb as her other hand tightly grasped her fiancé's. Both of them had decided to take the day off with their respective jobs and it wasn't the extra workload that's guaranteed to be waiting for her tomorrow that had Barbara nervous.

She shouldn't even be anxious at all; the redhead chided at herself. _She was Batgirl, defender of Gotham!_ Aside from that, this wasn't her first time trekking the empty asphalt pathways of Gotham City Cemetery. Usually, she'd be here to commemorate late loved ones with her father. More often than not, she was here for Dick. As his best friend, his partner, his teammate, his girlfriend.

Barbara released a heavy breath. Now, as his future wife.

The woman's lips instinctively perked as the thought filled her with a bout of happiness. They were getting closer to the more monopolized lands, more or less owned by wealthy Gotham ancestral families, which of course included the Wayne's.

Dick's grip tightened on her hand when they finally stood before two gravestones. Each bore wilting flowers from the previous week. Bruce had immediately offered the Grayson's this final resting place once Dick was officially his ward.

Barbara reread the engraved names she knew too well, not from frequent visits but from their son's own stories, and a sudden lightness eased her shoulders. She bent down and replaced the bouquets with a fresh pair.

"Mom, Dad, you know Babs," Dick began. His tone, the redhead beside him had noticed, was always different with them. More somber, truly bare. "And well, Wally had probably beat me to it but I still do want to say it...she's going to be my wife." He continued, grinning now, "I proposed last night and well, she said yes. It was the best night of my life - of our lives, right next to our future wedding."

Barbara inched closer to him, planting a quick kiss on his leathered shoulder.

"We never really had a chance to talk about it, you know, marriage...since I was still too young. But I know, if you both were here, you would love her as much as I do. You would've grounded me for life if I let this one go." They took a few moments in silence, each reveling in the presence of loved ones.

Dick moved to leave but Barbara tugged at him. She got down before the two people she's more than thankful for bringing Dick to this world, resting on her heels. Barbara remembered from his anecdotes - John's easy going smile and Mary's warm embrace and held on to those as she spoke, "As your future daughter-in-law, I promise to make you proud by him."

* * *

The couple walked out of the Gotham City Cemetery with the sun somehow shining brighter.

"You know I haven't even restarted my phone since breakfast," Barbara was saying, at ease with Dick's arm around her shoulder.

Her fiancé chuckled. "You know, we're going to have to head to the Watchtower at some point."

"Oh yeah," she mimicked his tone, "Because I'm going to have a really long conversation with Wally."

Dick responded wryly to the threat, kissing her forehead. "Please do keep important parts still functioning. I still need him as best man."


End file.
